


Mi mejor amiga

by Pankeh



Category: Honeyworks - Fandom, 告白実行委員会 | Confession Executive Committee
Genre: Akari alternativa, F/F, HoneyWorks, Perdón por odiar a Mochi, Publicado en Amino, Shipp alternativo, Versión original, corto, dulce, mejores amigas, pero seguiré haciendolo lol, rechazada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pankeh/pseuds/Pankeh
Summary: Me costó tanto verlo, asimilarlo, entenderlo... confesarlo. Siempre creí que ese brillo que percibía era únicamente el que desprendías a todo el mundo, era tu belleza. Estaba equivocada pero no quita que seas bonita.
Relationships: Hayasaka Akari/Narumi Sena
Kudos: 2





	Mi mejor amiga

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Es un poco corto pero espero que lo disfrutes.

Siempre fuiste tan bonita; tan dulce y animada.

Siempre creí que esa opresión que sentía en el pecho al verte era causada por la envidia, que toda chica al verte debía sentirse así.

Siempre supuse que esa molestia interna al verte con Mochi o Hayasaka era el odio que debía nacerme al saber que yo nunca recibiría esa atención especial que solo tú recibías de parte de los chicos.

Siempre fue así hasta ese día.

Estaba sentada en un banco esperando por ti con el almuerzo que preparé y me di cuenta que no vendrías en el momento que lo vi llegar a él; comenzó a hablarme pero no me interesaba, no era más que ese chico extraño que me seguía a todas partes y que, únicamente por atención, decidí aceptar, pero, en el fondo, siempre creí que me hablaba para estar cerca de ti... sin duda: estaba equivocada.

Levanté la cabeza intentado disimular mi irritación y ahí te vi: cruzada de brazos en el muro, observándome desde la distancia con esa típica sonrisa cómplice que se dan las amigas. Sentí asco. Una corriente que me recorrió desde el pecho hasta los ojos, traía consigo en un bote una carga de desagrado, decepción, confusión y pena que, con su remar, formó en mi rostro una mueca inevitable que esta vez no pude disimular. Mochi, a mi lado seguía sin callarse. Me sorprendí cuando tomo mi mano y por primera vez preste atención a su discurso cursi y, sinceramente, batante superficial.

—Te prometo, nunca te haré sentir mal y te haré reír tanto como pueda... Quisiera probar tus almuerzos a diario así que, vuelvo a preguntar: ¿puedo ser yo, Akari?—dijo con una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto quité mi mano de debajo de la suya.

—No, sin duda no puedes.—Ver la desilusión en su rostro no me hizo sentir tan mal como me gustaría decir y, a la vez, el alivio que me brindó su retirada -o mejor dicho huida- causada por la incomodidad fue más del que me atrevería a presumir.

Tu expresión era un poema, pero incluso tratándose de versos de pesar y desilusión, tu rostro eran las letras más bellas que el mundo me permitió presenciar. Y, como si de prosa se tratara, recorrí cada renglón de tus facciones buscando, aunque sea, un solo error de continuidad pero la gramática perfecta que todo tu semblante irradiaba: me reveló que tú existencia era la narrativa más fantástica y embriagante que cualquier humano pudo haber presenciado. Y resumido para tu cabecita de no-he-leído-un-libro-en-mi-vida: te veías preciosa. Es tan extraño que hasta ese día nunca lo había notado más allá de lo evidente.

Me paré en un instante y caminé directamente hacia esa tú repleta de dudas y preguntas, te tomé de la mano con una sonrisa y te invité a esa noche pasarla en mi casa. No podía esperar el momento para reír nuevamente a tu lado pero, en es ocasión, mientras eras la princesa en algún mundo de los sueños, no pude evitar abrazarte más fuerte de lo habitual.

Gracias, Sena, por ser mi mejor amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser un One-Shot pero decidí que prefiero continuar. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado. Si eres fan de Honeyworks te invito a la comunidad de Amino donde te esperaremos con una sonrisa!


End file.
